Mi precioso, precioso mundo imaginario
by Cehache
Summary: "Sansa vive en su mundo imaginario la mayor parte del tiempo, y todos creen que es lo que parece: estúpida". Escrito para la prompt "Un empujón" de la tabla 30 días en Lj.


* Muy Gore y desagradable. Spoilers para Choque de Reyes / Segunda Temporada. No he leído más allá de la mitad de CHdR, todo esto es pura especulación. Sansa me produce sentimientos encontrados, la mayor parte del tiempo la odio, pero en este fic la amo mucho.*

Sansa vive en su mundo imaginario la mayor parte del tiempo.

Todos piensan, los que la conocen –creen conocerla- y los que no, que se refugia a soñar con su vida en Invernalia. Creen que fantasea con que Ser Loras o Lord Beric vendrá a rescatarla y la devolverá a su castillo y se enamorará de ella. Creen que es lo que parece: estúpida.

Si todos viesen el mundo en el que la niña vive, quizás la mirarían con otros ojos, o no la insultarían con tanto descaro.

El mundo interior en el que Sansa vive es de color rojo. Está teñido de suelo a techo con la sangre de las entrañas de Joffrey, que cuelgan de las lámparas de lujosos salones, rellenan los colchones de Varys, Petyr, Cersei, y todos los demás, y los obliga a dormir envueltos en su hedor.

En su fantasía Joffrey es un monstruo de mil cabezas que ella misma clava en mil picas, con sus dos mil ojos devorados por dos mil cuervos blancos, los mismos que anuncian la llegada del verano, de los buenos tiempos y augurios.

Todo empezó cuando ella misma fue obligada a observar la cabeza de su padre en lo alto de las almenas. Aquella vez miró, pero no vio. Comprendió que Joffrey no podía obligarla a vivir como él quería dentro de su mente. Fuera, por medio de amenazas, sí. Pero no en su mundo.

Y todo empezó en ese momento porque estuvo más cerca que nunca. Un pequeño empujoncito habría cambiado para siempre la historia de los Siete Reinos. Un pequeño empujón y la cabecita dorada de Joffrey y su puta corona se habrían estrellado contra el suelo diez metros más abajo. Odió mucho al Perro cuando se lo impidió.

Pero hoy en día no. Hoy en día se lo agradece. "_Por supuesto, a ella la habrían torturado y decapitado por haber matado al Rey", _pueden decir algunos_._ Sansa a lo que menos le teme es a la muerte. Hoy por hoy, Sansa no le tiene miedo a nada. No hay nada que puedan hacerle que le fastidie más que saber que Joffrey sigue existiendo. No, qué va, Sansa no celebra el vivir para ver un nuevo amanecer. Sansa celebra estar viva porque no quiere una muerte lenta para Joffrey.

Ella quiere verlo sufrir. Quiere que su mundo exterior sea como el interior. De un rojo vivo y brillante.

Tiene un plan. Las mujeres Stark no sólo son inteligentes, sino también frías y calculadoras. Su plan pasa por delante de sus ojos cada noche antes de dormir, y la manda al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa en la boca.

Primero, sumergirá la cabeza de Cersei en ácido. La bella reina. Después irá metiendo partes de su cuerpo, despacio, hasta que sea una masa informe y grotesca. La golpeará ella misma, pero no hasta la muerte. Cómo le sobrevendrá la muerte lo tiene muy claro: Cersei Lannister morirá empalada.

Después será Jaime, el Matarreyes. Le cortará la lengua y los dedos con la misma espada con la que se deshonró a sí mismo matando a Aerys Targaryen. Después lo mandará desollar vivo, y si consigue seguir respirando después, bueno… dejará que muera desangrado.

A Tywin Lannister aún no había tenido el placer de conocerlo, pero un hombre capaz de engendrar semejantes monstruos debía ser el enviado de los mismísimos Siete Infiernos. Él moriría como su propio padre. En el mismo lugar, el Septon Supremo, por la mano del mismo hombre, y por el filo de _Hielo_. Estaría desnudo y cubierto de desechos, despojado de su escarlata y su oro, y con ningún rastro de dignidad.

Les diría a todos que Tommen y Myrcella serían vendidos a esclavistas para su servicio en las casas de placer de las ciudades libres, pero no lo haría. Los niños no tenían la culpa de estar rodeados de dementes, y eran bastante decentes como seres humanos.

Tyrion sería mandado a vestir el negro. Eso enfurecería más a Joffrey que una muerte rápida. El hombrecillo había demostrado compasión hacia ella, y ella le mostraría compasión perdonándole la vida.

El resto del Consejo y de la corte, incluida la Guardia Real, la Guardia de la Ciudad, la Guardia de la Reina, etc. serían quemados vivos. En una pira. Sansa casi podía escuchar el sonido de los gritos de todos ellos, entremezclados y componiendo una sinfonía del horror de lo más perfecta.

Y cuando llegase a Joffrey… el plato final, el más dulce de todos. El Protector de los Siete Reinos moriría reinando, sentado en su trono. Tras ver el horror que había sufrido toda su familia, Sansa lo mandaría mutilar de las formas más… creativas posibles, empezando por la polla y siguiendo por cada una de sus extremidades, pero no le dejaría morir por las heridas, que irían siendo cauterizadas. Joffrey moriría en su amado trono de hierro, devorado por las ratas. Cientos y cientos de ratas, cebándose en su carne aún viva, arrancándole las entrañas y desgarrando sus músculos. Y en el momento justo antes de perder el último aliento de vida, allí estaría ella, vestida de blanco, empuñando a su querida _Comecorazones_, para asestarle el golpe final. Aún estaba estudiando dónde se lo propinaría. Entre los ojos, en el corazón haciendo honor a su nombre, en lo que quedase de su estómago… daba igual. El caso es que la sangre de Joffrey mancharía su vestido blanco, sus manos, su cara y su pelo limpio. Gotearía de sus dedos y caería tibia sobre sus pies descalzos. Le cortaría la cabeza después, y la pondría en la más alta de las espadas del trono, la central, y allí se sentaría ella, a mirar a todos sus vasallos, temblorosos, preguntándose quién sería el próximo. Desde allí, bajo la atenta mirada del difunto Rey Joffrey, ella inspiraría terror, y pasarían a llamarla "_La Reina Loca_" cuando quemase hasta los cimientos la Fortaleza Roja. Le encantaba ese sobrenombre. Pero ella nunca sería reina de nada, porque una vez acabado su trabajo volvería a su sitio, con su familia, con sus hermanos pequeños y a servir a su nuevo señor, Lord Robb Stark. Volvería con su madre, e incluso iría al Muro a visitar a Jon. Visitaría la cripta de su familia y hablaría con su padre. Le contaría todo lo que había hecho y cómo había sido debidamente vengado. Le hablaría de hacer justicia y de lo poco noble que había sido lo que había hecho, pero le detallaría la satisfacción que le había producido cada gota de sangre cruelmente derramada.

Así que sí, conservando las esperanzas de que sus sueños de niña estúpida se hiciesen realidad, se alegraba de que Sandor Clegane le hubiese impedido despeñar a Joffrey aquella cálida tarde de verano… porque lo que le esperaba a su Alteza, era la más fría y cruel de las muertes norteñas.


End file.
